The Bucket Household
by Illead
Summary: Charlie's life takes a spin when a school pal gives him a candy bar with, wait for it... A golden ticket! Now how will he get there, and what if he gets to be the one to win the prize? What then? It would certainly help his disagreeable family. Plan to continue when reviews go up. Summary is not as good as the chapters. Swearing is used, so rated T. -Title offers welcome-
1. Ch 1: What the Poor Live Like

**The Bucket Household**

Things could have gone better in the Bucket family if Charlie had never been born. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, Grandpa Joe and George, and Grandma Josephine and Georgina wouldn't be so poor. Supplying for a growing chocolate-loving boy was quite a sum of money for a factory worker, putting caps on toothpaste, for God's sake!, and his wife, the dutiful house wife, to allow in their home. Yet, they did, because they loved the boy, much pain as he caused them financially. All they had to eat was cabbage: in a stew, the pot rusting quickly in the cupboard, a roast, on a rusting frying pan, a saute, in another rusted pan, a boil, which took all flavor out if. However, this method of Mrs. Bucket's made it the best way tolerable, a soup in filthy water, and, the least favorite way she ever made bloody cabbage was, of course, as plain freaking cabbage.

"Cabbage, cabbage, and, guess what? More cabbage! Fucking cabbage all 'round, why don't we, Mrs. Bucket?" Aunt Josephine growled into her already cold bowl. "Cabbage, cabbage, cabbage," She growled, "I'm damn well tired of cabbage! Fucking cabbage..." Grandpa Joe and the other elderly nodded quietly but did not voice their opinion. They were afraid, and it was well known they were mutelings.

Sighing, Mrs. Bucket got to her feet, smiling gently to her husband and then the grandparents. It was forced, but it always worked for Charlie, which the elders, except for Grandpa Joe and Grandma Georgina, mocked, and Mr. Bucket was too tired from the factory to care how he looked, since he never gave a damn to begin with. "Now, now, Grandma Josephine, here he comes now. Act with good manners for him, alright? That goes for you, Grandpa George. We all must be loving, because, after all, he is our family treasure." Mrs. Bucket looked sternly to both mentioned grandparents. She turned to her husband. "Here he comes, darling! Look pretty, all of you~!" She sang merrily.

Then came Charlie, tired, but energetic. His skin was bruised in visible spots, but he didn't mind. They were a day old, and the newest ones were covered by his school clothes, by his shins and his shoulders. "Mum, may I skip out on cabbage? I lost my apatite after my cabbage lunch." With that, he went upstairs. Once he was sure they were all too preoccupied with his skimping supper, he took out the ticket from his pocket, and the day's homework, finishing the reaming from school in ten minutes. The golden ticket Mr. Willy Wonka had in a chocolate bar was all his, because a friend at school gave him a chocolate bar for his birthday, as his family couldn't afford it.

Lo and behold, the gold ticket was there! After the poor boy offered his middle class friend the ticket, all Gordon Lambert said was _"No. You keep it. It's your birthday, Charlie! You deserve something special!"_ After that, he hid it. Only one day left... And he'd have to have an escort, which never left his mind at school since the first lesson when eh received the candy bar, in secret, of course. Grandpa Joe helped with the house chores quite often. He could ask him, since tomorrow was Saturday. They could sneak out at five in the morning when his mother was asleep.

The plan would have to work, or he wasn't getting in. Finally, he fell asleep, and held the ticket close, so it never got lost.

** I don't own this book, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Rhol Dahl **(sp?)** does, as well as the movie producers on their twist to it. Sooo... Moving on. I hate copy-write. Now as to why I wanted to write this: I wrote a terrible rough draft on paper and made it better in my OpenOffice, and then, today, I was listening to Gene Wilder and his Oompa Loompa's today, so their music let me write this like he was actually unwanted by his two grandparents and a "burden" that the family could do without. Changed events, for the sake of the story, but around the same. Anyway, if you see it has potential to continue, tell me what should happen. I'm open to ideas. ~Illead **


	2. Ch 2: Rich Meets Poor

** This story started off idly, then I wanted to discontinue it, but I think quitting it not the answer to confront your issues. So I will make my second chapter. It strays even more from the path again, and since I think Grandpa Joe should be unable to stably walk yet, that means my what if moment will come true. Violet, too, is going to be one of the nicer, yet still snobby, children, addicted to gum chewing- can't remove that from her character. It'd be cheating my own literary death if I did that, and I won't die on this site yet. So, without further ado... Enjoy! ~ Illead **

_Chapter 2: Rich Meets Poor_

Charlie wore his best sweater and dress pants and best dress shoes. Not that he could do much for his skinny form or pale face, but he could compensate. Since it was just daylight, and he was the only one up, he realized with joy he would see the factory today! The children picked were rich and spoilt, he thought, or just plain strange, like that... TV kid, but Charlie Bucket wanted to see the factory, never mind winning.

Very quietly, he woke Grandpa Joe. "Grandpa? Will you go with me to your old work place?" That was, coincidentally, the only time he walked last, and since being fired, had never walked again.

"Charlie, I can't. Your mother would notice, and besides... I'm not strong enough. Go, boy. Go." Grandpa Joe yawned, falling back to sleep. Charlie, he knew, was disappointed, but it was the least he could do to free the boy. Goodness knows he could win that factory, compared to the fat kid, the TV addict, that gum chewing addict, and the spoilt rich girl.

Charlie sighed, sneaking out, and once out, ran through the streets, ticket safe in his pocket, after he made sure there were no holes. Grandpa Joe was missing out, but he could go! With Grandpa Joe's blessing, he flew with the wind, so to speak. However, once he got there, people were lining up to go in, with their parents. He gulped, until a girl pulled him beside her.

She smiled. "I'm Violet Beauregard. You must be the last boy. Mom, is that okay?" Violet, Charlie could tell, was American.

"Alright, Violet... I guess." Her mother sighed, annoyed, obviously, but there was no need, right? Violet took Charlie's hand in her own.

"Let's be good friends, okay? At least until I win the factory, then you can visit me." She giggled.

"A-Alright." Charlie nodded quietly, as every parent and child walked in. He then saw an impressive sight: Mr. Willy Wonka, factory owner and renowned chocolate owner. The song with the chocolate dolls took place, but Charlie only stared at the tall, fashionable man, amazed. The British boy looked to Violet. "I'm Charlie Bucket. It's... It's really nice to meet you, Violet. You chew gum, right?" He made a face, causing her to laugh quietly.

The pearly gates shut with a snap, the song ended wrongly, and he looked up to Wonka, ushering them inside. He was speaking to each child, ignoring the parents, for some reason.

"Nice to see you, Augustus." A fake smile lined his face on the first child, a fat, German boy named Augustus Gloop, who never stopped eating chocolate, and whose parents owned a meat shop, famous in his hometown. "Mr. Gloop." He nodded to the boy's father.

"And you look just... Delightful!" Wonka laughed cheerily, but it was also a nervous laugh. "Mr. Teavee, Mike Teavee." The two went on, Mike being ignorant and ignoring the chocolate wizard.

"Ah, Miss Verruca Salt! You got the ultimate chance, no?" Wonka didn't shake anyone's hand, which irked Charlie. "Mr. Salt." Again a nod to the child's father, this time a spoilt rich girl. At last, he got to Violet and Charlie. "Miss Violet Beauregard, Mrs. Beauregard. Then he studied Charlie himself. "Charlie Bucket, where are your p-par-parent-"

"Parents, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie's bright, optimistic eyes shined. Wonka must have known everything about each child.

"My grandpa couldn't make, so is it alright if...?" Charlie paused, panicking. What he kicked out already?

"Ah, no, my boy! Step right in! Take your coats off, everyone. We'll begin the tour shortly." Wonka smiled quietly, some sort of real smile, to Charlie, as he looked to Violet. "You seem nicer than your interview." And he vanished into another room, which no one saw him go into.

"He's so... Incredible." Charlie was awed, and then he got noticed by everyone.

"You're that poor boy! The lucky one." Verruca barked at him, her father reprimanding her, yet she never listened. "Go home."

"My factory." That was Augustus, whose mother was milking everything right now, saying 'no, no, be nice, Augustus.' She was heavy as her child, so it must be the eating habits. Honestly, Charlie felt bad for almost all these children's parents. That is, until the passive Mr. Teavee spoke.

"Let's all get along. We're going to be here for a while." The father with the glasses sighed into the stale waiting room air. "Alright?"

"Now, shall we start? Sorry for that commotion." Wonka chuckled nervously. Charlie was still holding Violet's hand, because she wanted to hold it, and he wondered... Why. The boy's family was poor, and how he got this was truly a miracle. "On with the tour, now!" He shushled everyone out, leading the group to an unknown room. Hopefully this was a good idea.


	3. Ch 3: The Chocolate River Room

_Chapter 3: The Chocolate River Room_

Charlie and Violet still held hands. He smiled quietly, as she looked up to the four-inch taller boy. "Hullo." He chuckled.

"Hi." Violet was blushing softly, and he knew he didn't imagine it. "Hey, Charlie, where do you live?" Wonka was showing them boring rooms, but Charlie loved each room, savoring it, so she did, too. If he liked it, so would she.

"Oh... I live by the factory." Charlie shrugged, looking to her pretty blue eyes. "My four grandparents and my mum and dad live there. It's cramped."

"How?" Violet had wide eyes. Charlie listened to her and Wonka, as well as the other children.

"Well... My grandparents live in a four-person Queen, or King... Whatever it is, bed, and Mum and Dad use a Queen bed in the corner, right by the kitchen, my grandparents by the table in the living room. I sleep in the attic with the broken roof."

"Isn't it cold up there?" Violet's beautiful blue eyes were worried. "Are _you_ warm enough?"

"You're mumbling, children in the back!" Wonka heard all of it, and if his suspicions were right, all they ate was variations of cabbage.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Wonka, sir." Charlie cleared his throat, then looked to Violet, and in a whisper, said, "I'm alright. I wore layers." His chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

"Oh-! What's that, Charlie!" Violet was a hyper stalker type girl, snobby but nice to whom she wished to be. "It smells... Delicious! N-not that I really _like _ chocolate." Then she hummed nervously. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes." Charlie grinned. "I bet you'll like something gum related, right?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Now, Violet, no chocolate for you." Mrs. Beauregard looked sternly to her daughter, who huffed, but giggled. "Violet..."

"I wanna try a lollipop, Mom." She looked to Charlie. "Are they good, Charlie?"

"Definitely. You must try it." Charlie was excited. She never had chocolate before, and he could show her! Prince Charming sort of thing... But then he shook the thought out mentally. You needed money like all the other families with him to be a Prince Charming in story books. Sighing softly, he looked ahead, eyes shining again, sadness forgotten. "Mr. Wonka?" Charlie called loud enough. Wonka went on about mumbling the whole time so far as he toured, and he savored every word.

"Yes?" He looked distractedly to the two children holding hands, then to Charlie. "Yes? What is it? We have a long tour to go?" Impatiently, he stopped, facing eager children.

"Are we- Can we eat the candy in here?" Charlie smiled brightly, excitedly, like all kids. So he was somewhat normal, to Wonka's relief. Just a bit poor, right?

"Of course, my boy! Now, do **NOT** touch the chocolate river or pester my workers, Oompa Loomas. I shall tell you the story in a bit. Now, go, and enjoy!" Wonka grinned falsely, for few but Charlie to tell, keeping an eye on the German boy, as the children dragged parents, or Charlie, in Violet's case, to the candy before them.

** Chapter three. Before promised. I think it was good.I can't spell 'chocolate' or Violet's name for my life, or her freaking last name. Arg. Well, read and enjoy, I hope! Is Wonka still in character? He and Charlie are the only to not change, as well as the parents and Loomas. I love this giggly Violet to bits, so I'm keeping her until the end. ~Illead **


	4. Ch 4: Mother Knows Best

_Chapter 4: Mother Knows Best_

Agustus, meanwhile, was having a ball, until he realized that the chocolate river looked delicious. "Mother! Look!" He stepped closer to the river, and went to reach out, when he found the Oompa Looma's more interesting. They had orange skin and green hair, unidenafiable eyes, and tiny, fat stature. "What are _those_?"

"I want one, Daddy." Verucca demanded to Mr. Salt, who then hushed and repremanded her, saying 'Daddy will get you something similar, Verucca.' No one heard this exchange, except for Violet, who thought the rich girl was rediculous.

_However, our focus is on Augusus, so we shouldn't really be caing about Verruca, until the golden goose eggs and special geese. _Wonka hummed nervously. His worry for the children, including Violet, was expected. He hoped Charlie would win, but by the way Violet was acting, he felt comflicted. _Focus, Willy. Now isn't the time. Your river and your Loomas are in danger, and they're more important._

Meanwhile, Mrs. Gloop was having a ahrd time keeping her son away from the river. "Augusutus! Mr. Wonka said to stay away from that river!"

"R-Right you are, ma'am. No human hands may touch my river." Wonka chirped nervously, displacing and placing his feet like a peckish vulture, yet... He was too sweet for that, so a bluebird. He was like a bluebird hopping from place to place, yet being grounded with no wings of his own yet. He kept his distance from the people, but yet close to his river. "Little boy, get away from there!"

Just as the fat German chocolate addict, and since the accusations Wonka and Charlie gave got worse and worse for three of the greedy children, none of which were Violet or Charlie, the German woman went to pull him out, but Augustus fell in.

"H-He can't swim! Get him out! GET HIM OUT!" She began frantically screaming, Willy avoiding her grabbing.

"Ma'am, calm down. He's only going to the fudge room." Wonka giggled. This time he meant it. Even if it meant tarnishing his river of goergeous chocoate. "They're going to just... Make him so delicious!"

"Are you... A cannibal, Mr. Wonka?" Mike critically raised an eyebrow.

"No, my dear boy! But fudge is delicious, no?" Woka grinned nervously. The Teaveee boy bothered him.

"I hate chocolate." Mike retorted.

"R-Right..." Wonka went back to the Augustus problem. Well, he was stuck in the pipe.

"He's stuck, Mr. Wonka!" It was Charlie, and then Violet, and Verruca, then Mike, and the parents silently regarded it.

"Now, Mike, don't laugh." Mr. Teavee sighed, pushing his glasses up, passive as always.

"Let me get an Oompa Looma." Wonka twitched in his right shoulder, and skittered to a waiting Looma, signing, and speaking, to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room. With a nod from the tiny, orange-skinned man, Mrs. Gloop followed like a nervous mother hen watching her chick get slaught- Get taken to the Fudge Room above.

Charlie watched with astonishment. "Gosh, Violet."

"Yeah." She nodded in the same regard.

"Moving on! I'll tell you about the Ooma Loompas on the way to the next room." And the tour went again, Wonka in the lead, children in the same fashion as before, minus the Gloop family.

** Chapter four, with funny words and phrases. ~Illead **


	5. Ch 5: To the Gum Room

** Chaaapter five, and then I do my "Forbidden to Wed" Mytho/Ahiru (Tutu) with a continuing plot line per results in the reviews. Thanks to **SereneHalcyon** and **The Legend of Derpy **for reviewing this story. Once I hit seven reviews here, I then beat the competition for my _Scooby Doo_ fic "A Movie with a Beauty." So, now I give you chapter five. Enjoy!

My fudgy ocra reference is from Ouran High School Host Club outakes ( watch?v=a-qFBl1vgkE): "Haruhi Fuh...wha's that say? Fudgiokra? Fudgio- Like, chocolate...chocolate-covered fried okra. Mmmmm, that stuff's gooooood."

~Illead **

_Chapter 5: To the Gum Room_

"I bet he tastes like fudgy ocra now, Charlie." Violet giggled quietly. Her mother was annoyed at Charlie, but she shrugged. At least, she felt, Violet was leaving her out of her snobbiness, which she hid for right now.

"Fudgy ocra?" Charlie looked to her, slightly confused.

"Well... It was a line I heard somewhere. It was about something my father found on the TV." Violet shrugged, a smile.

"What channel?" Mike looked to her, standing just in front of them. "_**I **_know all about what's on TV. Right, Dad?"

"Yes, Mike..." Mr. Teavee sighed quietly, and again pushed his glasses up.

"Stop mumbling, everyone! While we're going to see the next room, you ought to hear the story." Wonka hummed, as he turned, now walking backwards. "However, we might want to stop on the boat when I tell you. Remind me later~" He walked along, now not facing them, and then he hummed under his breath, nervously.

Violet sighed. "I want to hear it."

"Yeah, I do, too. They must have a cost on them!" Verruca laughed, in a not so nice way.

"Mr. Wonka, where are we now?" Charlie spoke up, Wonka asking them to stop mumbling, as he turned to Charlie in surprise, one of the few paying attention.

"Ah, my dear boy, we are... Going to a brand new room. The gun room." Wonka made a face, and he faced forward.

"The... Gum room?" Violet's eyes widened, but her mother seemed to enjoy herself.


	6. Ch 6: Mother Knows Best?

**Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best?**

Willy Wonka opened the doors quietly and looked to the children and their parents, save Charlie and the Gloops'. Just part of the tour... Just part of the tour... He smiled brightly, fakely, something Charlie noticed. Wonka had to be on his guard from now to the rest of the tour. Well, Wonka charisma was doing as good as his low self esteem... In other words, terribly. Why had Doris suggested this!? Shaking his head, he smiled that fake smile again, and fixed his hat. "Now, look but do no touch. You see the many contraptions? They make... Many things, but..." Wonka's eye lit up; "I want to show you one in particular." Now to test Violet and her mother! Going through machinery of odd sizes, the candy genius pressed a little button at the start of a hidden machine. "Now look closely, but do not touch!"

"You said that already!" Mike growled, almost, snapping with a chuckle, a creepy chuckle. His father, hearing this, scolded as usual. "Shuddup, Dad." Wonka and Mr. Teavee frowned.

"H-Heh, moving on! This machine makes one special invention! Come closer, children." Violet, who was still holding Charlie's hand, pulling him along to see what it was, leaving Willy to be ever so confused. Again. He cleared his throat. All the children gathered 'round. "Ahem... This is... My machine. It makes a three meal gum, which is-"

Violet's eyes lit up, as she smiled. "I wanna try it, please, Mr. Wonka." Then she put her very chewed gun in his mother's hand. "Chew that please, Mother." Wonka's and Charlie's faces oddly matched mixes of worry. "Please, Mr. Wonka?"

"You see, Miss Beauregaurde..." Wonka gulped. This was bad. "It's not ordinary gum. It's three meals, the-" She cut him off but taking the gum before Veruca Salt.

"Tomato soup... So warm and good! It goes so well down my throat." She giggled.

"Y-Yes, now spit it out..." Wonka bit his lip and Charlie stoney-faced watched. Both knew this was bad, plain bad.

"Now the turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes... Mmmm! So good..." She smiled delightfully, making Charlie gulp now and Wonka look at the boy carefully.

He took a deep breath, an alarming breath to Wonka's close ear. "VIOLET! Violet, spit it out!"

Mr. Wonka watched the boy, amazed. Did he really have this care from such a cold family? How? Was it love...?

Charlie continued. "Please... Please don't finish that. Do it for me, for my sake." The girl looked alarmed. Before she chewed another bite to the next part, she spit it out, dutifully. However, he watched in horror as her mother took it and chewed. Instantly she turned purple, the faintest purple, then darker, and finally a deep, deep blue. Like a saffire blue. "Woah..." Violet didn't care about either ball of gum her mother had, as she ran to Charlie, hugging him. The boy blushed, returning the hug, perplexing Wonka unknowingly.

The Ommpa Loomas sung, what every other child and their parent noticed, they "Oompa Loompa doopity doo... I have another riddle for you..."

Charlie looked to Violet with a boyish smile. "I could tell from Mr. Wonka's body language and his warnings that went unheeded. I'm glad you listened. I don't want you to be hurt by anything, Violet..." he laughed nervously, before she kissed him square on the lips, and he blushed red as a tomato. "Thank you, Violet..."

"No, thank _you_, darling boy!" She laughed brightly, a beauty radiating from her, age not a matter here. Violet was beautiful.

Wonka laughed, out of character, assumingly, and, against his fear of touching others, clapped a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder soundly, lightly. The American candy genius grinned down to them. "Well done, my boy, good miss! Brav-o, brav-o!" He cleared his throat, watching them hold hands, Charlie still red in the face. "Moving on, moving on. That didn't delay us too much. You two," he said, pointing to Violet and Charlie; "Stay in the front with me. Someone needs to look after you, parentless on the tour as you are under the circumstances. On we go, on we go." Then he realized he forgot to explain the gobstobber. The ever lasting gobstobber that lasted a whole year for poor children, sort of like Charlie. Shrugging it off mentally, he'd go over that at the end. "To the next room!"

Again the tour went on, events not stopping his plan. A winner was needed, but would there be more than... One?

** Took me some time to get the tomato soup part of the gum. My math teacher and the guy next me didn't even know, and it came to me suddenly. So I feel like I won a prize today~! Anywho, I'm replacing this with my last "Bucket Family" chapter. My OpenOffice is still screwy and I can't fix it. -_- So, my friend is uploading the files for me until I get a solution. Back at school, so I'm busy with senior year in high school. This chapter idea came from **Proud Harmonian**. Tell me what you'd love to see for a new story, this story, etc... I love ideas. I hope you like this chapter, Proud Harmonian, and everyone else. Sorry for my OOC Wonka. I go from old Gee Wilder to new Johnny Depp film presentation on everything. Holy sh*t! We have nine reviews here! That's my best story yet! "Movie with a Beauty" has seven. That makes me so happy!

Oh, on the personal side: Sorry for the long note, but I have a Hetalia story out, working on a few others, and will catch up on all my stories soon! If you like _Princess Tutu_ or _La Corda D'Oro_, I am currently paper writing copy for a Tutu idea given by _Neko1998_. The _La Corda D'Oro _idea is taking some time. All my stories will be caught up... Soonish. I promise. I might be using Google Docs to store some. . Sorry I was gone so long! Promise I'll play catch up when I get a chance soon! Enjoy the new footer for my name~ ^^

All my love,

~Illead **


	7. Ch 7: The Hair Room (Uck!)

**Chatpter 7: The Hair Room (Uck!)**

Wonka walked along with a sigh. This was dragging on, and on, and on... And he had two potentials! The chocolateir bit his lip, out of character, a nod to an invisible force, faking a smile to the people behind him. The parents and their devils, excluding the two children holding hands, were watching him. Duck-like... Stoically for the parents and dependantly for the greedy demons that they birthed.

"Now, uh... Ladies and gentleman, we'll move on. We're going to come to a bridge... And a boat. It will...Ferry use across." Like a bird, the child-like man twittered on both feet, off and on. Charlie was watching him with worried, chocolate... Deliciously beautiful eyes for such a hopeful soul.

"And whose rowing us?" Mike sneered, a smirk on his hideous face. "Your... _Loompas_ again?"

"Stop, Mike." Mr. Teevee sighed, letting the man continue. Even the parents were impressed with this 'vessle' to ferry them across the river. Its head was dragon like, to which Mike liked, and Violet liked its colors. Charlie, who was a simple-pleasured boy, liked the features on its graceful neck. Veruka loved the formation of the tiny, expensive men... Her father hated it.

"E-Everyone aboard. Haha... Gte it? Aboard? Okay." Wonka sighed, his joke missed by the many in the back, stepping in daintily, twitching like the bird he acted like. The parents and children sat uncomfortable, yet Violet sat Charlie down and smiled to him, to which his cholotatey smile made her melt. Wonka allowed a smile before clearing his throat. Leaning over the two children carefully, he took a ladel, scooping some of the river up. "You looked... Hungry, little boy." He offered the ladel warmly.

"No, sir... You keep it..." Charlie's eyes lit up like the best, lightest chocolatey fudge, before he took Violet's insistance. "Thank you, Mr. Wonka..." Willy nodded, going back to his buiness. Charlie laughed softly, tasting it with the light of hopeful children. Violet matched it, too.

Wonka looked ahead, disregarding the thoughts crowing his head. This boy was someone he might have fallen in love with as a child... And would still if he weren't careful. The chocolateir sighed to himself, this noticed easily by the attentive two children next to him. No, they belonged to each other. The man laughed nervously, causing Mr. Salt to look at the him like he were a freak, before shaking his head. "Now, hold on tight, everyone. We're in for a rough ride." He giggled.

Now was the test: who was fit for his factory, with the two children in equal competition? And they didn't even know it yet.

** Sorry if it was all Wonka. I had to feature his thoughts, too~ I didn't forget you. All of you, thank you for the 12 reviews! Spread the word, get others to read it! It's my favroite. If you follow my "Forbidden to Wed," that's next to update, then some one-shots, and some ideas I have to write. Thank you for your reviews and your patients!

All my love,

~Illead 3 **


	8. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so... Distant. I've been writing poems and short stories so much lately. I have to do chapter 9 or so of "The Bucket Family" and chapter two on "Forbidden to Wed." Which I will, and then a new _Hetalia _multi-chapter involving Mafia (bad timing, Illiead. You live in the U.S. And that shooting just happened. Idiot.), a bunch of one shots for the same fandom as just listed, and then a **La Cora D'Oro **and **Howl's Moving Castle** of both that will be multi-chapter. So, hang tight and I'll be back soon! Life's a sh*t storm, pardon my language.

_All my love,_

_~Illead_


	9. Ch 8: Chocolate is for Lovers

** Author's Note: HAZZAH! I'm alive. Now that I can update my three stories I need to, here we go~ Back to the story. Now, if you come up with a better title... Please do. I'm trying to change it with no success. I promise to actually use SpellCheck... My typos are humorous, but there are no gun's in the movie. I'm gonna reference something in this one, see if you catch it, or if you like in the U.S. It's a poor reference, but hey... I'll give you a cookie. Enjoy, my lovely readers~!

Just a warning, the POV goes from Violet to Charlie to Wonka, while still remaining in third person. This one is... Uh... I think it's more partial to Violet for once. She needs more stage time.

All my love,

~Illead **

**Chapter 8: Chocolate is for Lovers**

Charlie's eyes widened before he understood what he was worried for, his hand clasping Violet's tightly, and her's back, biting his lower lip quietly. The river wasn't like this before... The tunnel had parents and their children a-gasp and fearful, while Willy Wonka looked completely calm. His eyes could see the Loompa's in the front, but behind they, too, were calm. He sucked in a breath and tried to be brave, looking to Violet who was a mix between fear and amazement. Her blue eyes were wide, but she was grinning, holding his hand back in a different manner.

"Look, look, Charlie! Can ya see it~?" Her free hand pointed, the dragon-like shadow of the boat highlighted on the tunnel walls. "This is a _huge_ tunnel, Mr. Wonka! How did you make this! It's so... So..." She smiled brightly to a surprised Willy Wonka; "So grand!" The American smiled easily. "I know my mom wouldn't like this, but this is... Incredible. Extraordinary. Fabulous!"

Wonka nodded quietly before folding his hands into his lap neatly. "Is that not the idea, little girl?" He blinked, tucking his hair into his top hat. That was the problem of being the fabulous chocolate maker, over all.

Violet giggled, an attractive sound for a girl to make, causing Charlie to blush, where she blushed, too, upon noticing. "Well..." She looked to Charlie for a minute, considering him, before smiling enthusiastically back to Wonka. "You can always ask Charlie and I for ideas! He's probably got loads, right, Charlie~?" She looked to Charlie, who blushed more, causing her to grin. "He's just modest, Mr. Wonka, I know he does. He saved my life... I think he knows a lot about your factory without ever seeing it!"

Wonka blinked, watching the two children. They made a good pair... A great pair. He liked them working together, having actual children to take over the factory when they died... He had the idea, now he had to make sure it was foolproof. Charlie he knew the potential of, but now Violet led a further challenge. The girl was actually nice, not so snobby as her interview. What happened? Was that her stage act? Now that she had no audience... Was she different entirely?

Violet watched Wonka before she sat closer to Charlie, and she was sure the blushing, flustered boy noticed it. "Charlie... I want you to always be my best friend, okay?" She was quiet enough, but Wonka heard everything.

Charlie nodded softly. "I-It looks like the boat ride is over, Violet... I can help you off, okay? I would rather help you off anyway." He held his pinky out. "Pinky promise?"

Violet grinned, latching her pinky against his, a nod enthusiastically. "Until the end of time, Charlie Bucket." She didn't notice Wonka watching them quietly.

Wonka noticed love, he really did, and just because he was loveless, he was glad Charlie and Violet had that. That could bind them together for life, if he let it happen... No parents, no guardians but Wonka himself. The man smiled, this time noticing Charlie watch him quietly with a smile of his own. A secret smile, shared by friends. It was this that made him think, as the boat stopped calmly, the pretty colors and neon lights gone.

"Next stop: the sweetest place on Earth." Wonka cleared his throat.

_**- Until next time~ -**_


	10. Ch 9: Temptations, Temptations

** Chapter nine on its way! I'll get this one finished for sure, with its 17 reviews so far. So, here goes… They're in the testing room with a gobstobers. Of course, I'll make it spin differently. Alas, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy. I hope I got to everyone's reviews. The inspiration for this chapter is "Alles is Liefde" from a NedCan video (Hetalia reference). Sorry it took two months to write another chapter… Sappy love isn't my thing. Heh. Thanks for the reviews… This story is really loved.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead **

**Chapter 9: Temptations, Temptations**

Charlie stepped off and gently held his hand out to Violet, a gentle smile to the girl, who graciously held his hand and stepped off, giving a giggle. The English boy blushed, a faint smile in adoration to her, speaking more than friendship. Charlie grinned sheepishly to her, being ushered by Willy Wonka gently to continue the tour, going through strange rooms. The boy found this to be a castle… A very large, extravagant, silly castle. He smiled to Violet, a grin she returned. It felt nice by Violet, he decided, and never wanted this tour to end. People appreciated him, which he had never felt before… Except for the man who gave him the winning chocolate bar,

"Now children, gather around me at this machine." Wonka grinned like a man possessed, in any sense, but it fit his face. He watched all their faces. Mr. Salt was skeptical, Mr. Teevee was weary of his son, Mike was more demanding, Violet and Charlie were amazed, but the others among him were weary.

Mike spoke first, a snarl, "What _is_ that?" He chose to ignore his father, said father soon giving up.

"I want one, Daddy." Veruca grinned wicked to her father, who only shook his head at his daughter. "Whatever it is, I _want_ it more than the gum."

"Actually, little girl," Wonka found he hated this child, the both of them, but acted sweet as per his name, and his nature, though Charlie and Violet instantly noticed its fake sincerity. It obviously didn't suit him; "You can all have some! Isn't that fantastic? Yes? No?" He laughed nervously, looking around the un-amused people, not even glancing at Charlie and Violet. They were too fascinated with his factory as it was, and he liked them. "This is… The Everlasting Gobstober! Though the machine is under construction, of course." Wonka giggled, starting the machine. This time, everyone watched it, though it was mostly covered.

"Mr. Wonka, what is the Everlasting Gobstober?" Charlie tilted his head.

"Is it like gum?" Violet made a face.

Wonka gave a warm giggle. "No, my dear girl… It's even better. Just you wait, you'll see. It is… For children who cannot afford candy all year." Now all he ahd to do was make the product provable.

- **_To be continued -_**


	11. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Sorry, for the inconvenience… Help me out here. I need an event to put into the stories I'm continuing. Let me know what you wanna see. I've been play writing nonstop and about to finish a Five Act play and start a One Act. So, what do you want to see? Let me know. Thank you…

Love and rainbows,

~Ilead


End file.
